It is well known to produce lubricating oil basestocks by solvent refining. In the conventional process, crude oils are fractionated under atmospheric pressure to produce atmospheric resids which are further fractionated under vacuum. Select distillate fractions are then optionally deasphalted and solvent extracted to produce a paraffin rich raffinate and an aromatics rich extract. The raffinate is then dewaxed to produce a dewaxed oil which is usually hydrofinished to improve stability and remove color bodies.
Solvent refining is a process which selectively isolates components of crude oils having desirable properties for lubricant basestocks. Thus the crude oils used for solvent refining are restricted to those which are highly paraffinic in nature as aromatics tend to have lower viscosity indices (VI), and are therefore less desirable in lubricating oil basestocks. Also, certain types of aromatic compounds can result in unfavorable toxicity characteristics. Solvent refining can produce lubricating oil basestocks have a VI of about 95 in good yields.
Today more severe operating conditions for automobile engines have resulted in demands for basestocks with lower volatilities (while retaining low viscosities) and lower pour points. These improvements can only be achieved with basestocks of more isoparaffic character, i.e., those with VI's of 105 or greater. Solvent refining alone cannot economically produce basestocks having a VI of 105 with typical crudes. Two alternative approaches have been developed to produce high quality lubricating oil basestocks; (1) wax isomerization and (2) hydrocracking. Both of the methods involve high capital investments. In some locations wax isomerization economics can be adversely impacted when the raw stock, slack wax, is highly valued. Moreover, hydrocracking eliminates some of the solvency properties of basestocks produced by traditional solvent refining techniques. Also, the typically low quality feedstocks used in hydrocracking, and the consequent severe conditions required to achieve the desired viscometric and volatility properties can result in the formation of undesirable (toxic) species. These species are formed in sufficient concentration that a further processing step such as extraction is needed to achieve a non-toxic base stock.
An article by S. Bull and A. Marmin entitled "Lube Oil Manufacture by Severe Hydrotreatment", Proceedings of the Tenth World Petroleum Congress, Volume 4, Developments in Lubrication, PD 19(2), pages 221-228, describes a process wherein the extraction unit in solvent refining is replaced by a hydrotreater.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,067 describes a process for producing a medium and high VI oil by hydrotreating a narrow cut lube feedstock. The hydrotreating step involves a single hydrotreating zone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,154 discloses hydrofinishing the extract or raffinate from a solvent extraction process. The feed to the hydrofinishing step is derived from a highly aromatic source such as a naphthenic distillate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,908 relates to a process for improving the bulk oxidation stability and storage stability of lube oil basestocks derived from hydrocracked bright stock. The process involves hydrodenitrification of a hydrocracked bright stock followed by hydrofinishing.
It would be desirable to supplement the conventional solvent refining process so as to produce high VI, low volatility oils which have excellent toxicity, oxidative and thermal stability, solvency, fuel economy and cold start properties without incurring any significant yield debit which process requires much lower investment costs than competing technologies such as hydrocracking, and to recover wax from the process as a valuable co-product.